


Dinner Shift

by Iwritetoavoidmyproblems



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel fixes it, Castiel/Meg (Mentioned, Dean Winchester/Gabriel - Freeform, Gabriel Novak - Freeform, I swear sometimes I write stuff and it is good, M/M, My Best Friend is great at prompts, Sassy Castiel, Supernatural - Freeform, diner au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritetoavoidmyproblems/pseuds/Iwritetoavoidmyproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shout out to my BFF <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/eggy/pseuds/eggy"> Eggy</a> Who is better at prompts and weird ships than like probably everyone TBH</p><p>Dean/gabriel bc it is my new favorite thing and dean is a hot waitress at a diner but he does not know that gabriel being a creep knows his shifts (gabe's friend is also a waitress so he asked the friend) and only comes on days dean works</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Shift

     “You said you were going to stop Gabriel.” Castiel says, crossing his arms in front of his chest, “This is starting to border on stalking.” 

Gabriel shrugged, casting his eyes away from his younger brother’s prying eyes. “ I will, I swear. I just, I don’t know. I’m just scared.”   
  
Cas sighed, “I’ve known Dean for a long time now. He doesn’t take well to being stalked.” 

“Well he doesn’t have to know, now does he?” Gabriel smiled, winking at his brother before sighing. “I’m going to ask him out. I promise, I won’t ask you for his schedule again.”  
  
“He has the Dinner Shift tonight. I can’t keep doing this I can get in serious trouble. ”  
  
“I know, I know. Hopefully you won’t have to again.”  
  
“There’s no hope about it, Gabe. This is your last chance.” 

     Gabriel Novak walked into the diner fifteen minutes after the dinner shift started; He had experimented with a lot of different times, he knew coming too early into the shift would be obvious; but come too late and the diner is too packed for Dean to notice him.  Fifteen minutes gives you about forty-five minutes until things to start up, but it could be assumed that he eat dinner earlier than most. It’s the perfect average time.  
  
“Hey Gabriel!” Dean chirps, greeting him as he walks through the door,  
  
“Heya Dean-o!” Gabe replies, sliding into a bar stool. “Funny running into you here!” 

Dean smiles and pulls his order pad out of the pocket of his apron “The usual?”  
  
Gabe didn’t respond, his attention was fixed on the scrap that crossed Dean’s face.  
  
“Gabriel?”  
  
“What happened?” Gabriel’s hand reached towards Dean’s cheek, as if he could heal the scrap with a brush of his fingers.  
  
Dean flinched backwards, but whether it was away from Gabriel or the situation was unknown. Gabe dropped his hand,   
  
“A guy at the bar, he didn’t take kindly to being turned down.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Not that there’s anything wrong with being..I mean...” Dean stuttered   
  
“Not everybody swings that way.” Gabe clarified, though he could feel his heart dropping into the pit of his stomach.  
  
“Yes! I mean no. I mean, I do, I mean. I do. Swing, that way.” Dean sighed, blushing a pink that only made the contrast between his freckles and his skin more apparent. 

“I’m Bi.”  
  
“Oh!” It was impossible for Gabriel to keep the enthusiasm out of his voice. “Well then, why’d you turn the fella down? Weird nose, Face warts? Did he not leave a tip? I hate people like that. Oh! I’m betting he had an extra finger, Princess Bride style.”   
  
Dean laughed, a loud sound that caused his shoulders to shake and quiver. “No, I just, I have my eyes on someone else.”   
  
Gabe dropped his gaze, “Well, anybody would be lucky to have you.” He mumbled, trying to maintain some semblance of normalcy. Or at the very least, not throw up.   
  
“Thank you.” Dean sighed, “I’ll just, um, give you a minute.”   
  
Dean was gone when Gabe gathered the courage to respond. Of course Dean had his eyes on somebody. Dean was the epitome of perfect. Gabe didn’t know it was  
possible to be THAT symmetrical.   
     “You didn’t even order anything?!”   
  
Gabriel was regretting calling Castiel from the car.   
  
“I love how that’s the point that you’re focusing on right now.”  
  
“You’re an idiot.”   
  
“He likes somebody else Cas, there’s nothing for me to do.”  
  
“How do you know that the person he has his eyes on isn’t you?”

“Because I not only have self-awareness, but also eyeballs.” Gabriel sighed, “He’s perfect Cas. Like, actually perfect. Like Da Vinci perfect.”  
  
“And?”  
  
“And I’m not Cas. I’m just Gabriel the accountant who eats too much sugar and should probably spend more time at the gym, and he’s everything.” Gabriel sighed, willing the tears welling in his eyes not to fall. “He’s everything.”   
  
“Gabriel Novak.” Castiel snapped, “You turn that car around right now and tell that man how you feel. God, dealing with you two is the most exhausting thing I have ever done, and I have two kids Gabriel. TWO.”   
  
“Cas,”  
  
“Don’t ‘Cas’ me. You tell him, or I will.” 

“Did you learn that scary voice from Meg or?”  
  
“Gabe..”  
  
“I’m turning around.” 

     The diner was packed by the time Gabriel made it back. However, Gabriel was able to pick Dean out from the crowd almost instantly. He was laughing at something one of the regulars had said.  
  
“Dean!” Gabe called, he was not expecting Dean to hear him, much less stop what he was doing.  
  
“I probably can’t give you your original seat back.” Dean joked,   
  
“I like you.” Gabriel blurted, “I really really like you and I have for a while and Castiel told me that if I didn’t tell you he would, so this is me telling you. I understand that you don't like me back, but I just wanted you to hear it from me and not from Castiel because apparently having kids makes your patience wear really thin-  
  
Gabriel didn’t know the exact moment Dean invaded his personal space, or when he had reached out and hooked an arm around his waist. One second Gabriel was ranting, wishing there was a way for the ground to open up and swallow him whole, and the next Dean was pressing their lips together. Dean was soft, gentle, like Gabriel was going to break if he applied too much pressure. Gabriel’s hands, which until this point had been hanging limply at his sides, found themselves grabbing at the sleeves of Dean’s uniform. Dean pulled Gabriel closer, sliding his hand up to rest at the small of the smaller man’s back.   
  
“Dean,” Gabriel whispered, even as one of his hands found their way from the pristine white sleeve up to the hair at the back of his neck, “People are staring.”   
  
     Sure enough, the crowd was watching them, the sounds of their cheers and whistles filling the diner.   
  
Dean blushed a delightful shade of pink and pulled away from Gabriel. “I should, you know... Get back to work.”   
  
Gabriel smiled and reluctantly unwound himself from Dean and stepped away, turning to leave.   
  
“Gabe.” Dean called, causing the man to turn around, “I only had eyes for you”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my [ Tumblr!](http://mysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/)


End file.
